


Well

by toakyt



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toakyt/pseuds/toakyt
Summary: 就認真談戀愛的鶴平
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 4





	Well

實習老師鶴房汐恩，遇到了實習生涯的最大難題，班上的小女孩哭著跑來找他說臭翔太把毛毛蟲放在他衣服上，要他幫忙拿下來。

說起來可能沒有小朋友會信，這個一來就說自己是外星人的房房老師，其實最討厭蟲子了。

「房房老師…快點拿下來啦！」

鶴房吞了一口口水，顫抖著手要去把那隻在蠕動的毛毛蟲拿下來。

「不好意思。」突然有人對他們說。

鶴房抬頭一看，是個沒見過的年輕男子，本來在哭的小女孩一看到他，就撲到他懷裡說，「祥生快點幫我把蟲拿下來啦嗚嗚，臭翔太！」

「愛莉ちゃん先不要哭了喔，祥生看看。」

他仔細看了黏在她衣服上的蟲，就直接拿了下來，鶴房在一旁看著簡直都想為他的勇敢鼓掌。

「愛莉ちゃん你看，是玩具而已啦，因為你一直在哭他才一直動。」

愛莉呆呆的看著他手上的玩具毛毛蟲，理解過來後，臉上還帶著眼淚就氣沖沖的一把抓過那隻蟲，說要去找翔太算帳。

「欸愛莉我是要先來帶你回家的，你又要去哪裡？」

「那個不好意思，請問你是？」鶴房開口問道，雖然愛莉看起來就跟眼前的男人熟識，但還是不能夠隨便讓人跟小孩子接觸。

「不好意思忘記自我介紹了，我是大平祥生，是愛莉的舅舅。」

「舅舅？」

「是的，我姐姐今天讓我早點來帶愛莉回去，姐姐應該有先打電話過來。」

鶴房的疑慮已經被消除地差不多了，但為了確保，他還是說：「那我們一起到園長那邊確認一下好嗎？」

大平點點頭，「那當然。」

他們一起走去園長室，大平開口說：「老師…您是新來的老師吧？之前來接愛莉的時候好像沒有看過你。」

「啊我姓鶴房，直接這樣叫我就可以了，我是上個月來的，只是實習老師而已。」

大平恍然大悟地說：「啊……外太空來的房房老師？」

鶴房突然覺得為了讓小朋友留下深刻印象的自己完全做錯了，但還是硬著頭皮說，「嗯，跟母星失聯了，為了要養活自己所以來當幼稚園老師。」

大平笑眯了眼睛，「房房老師真有趣。」

跟園長確認完確實是有這樣的聯絡來過後，鶴房就帶著他到教室找愛莉，幫她收好書包後，就在門口向他們揮手道別。

愛莉拉著大平的手，一邊說：「祥生，我們房房老師很帥吧？」

「很帥喔。」

「我以後要跟房房老師結婚！」

大平失笑，「你以前不是都說要跟我結婚嗎？」

愛莉看了他一眼，苦惱地說，「可是還是房房老師比較帥。」

大平輕輕敲了一下她的腦袋，「你這個臭小鬼。」

其實今天是他自告奮勇要來接愛莉的，一方面是他放暑假很閒，一方面他也想來看看他的「情敵」到底長什麼樣子。

出乎他意料的，真的是在路上都會被星探攔下來的程度吧，而且身高又高，實在是非常難得。

好想讓他當模特兒啊，大平想，感覺可以拍出很不錯的照片。

*

雖然家裡經濟無虞，但攝影系在器材上的花費也是不小的負擔，所以他平常會在車站前的書局打工。

在他補貨時，就聽到有人喊，「不好意思。」

他抬起頭來，有禮貌地說，「請問有什麼需要…啊、房房老師？」

看到是他鶴房也嚇了一跳，但被他的稱呼搞的有點害羞，便說：「不要這樣叫我了啦。」

大平笑了笑，「鶴房くん，有什麼需要嗎？」

「啊，我想找鬼滅的最後一集，但好像都沒看到。」

「那本都賣完了喔。」大平說，「出版社還在加印，大概還要一個禮拜。」

鶴房了然的點點頭，「這樣啊…」

「還是我們交換一下LINE，我先幫你留一本，到了我再告訴你？」

大平本來也不是這麼熱心的人，要說沒有私心也是假的，但這麼好的模特他實在一點也不想放棄啊。

鶴房愣了一下就拿出手機，「好啊，你的帳號是？」

「oh下底線shosei，兩個下底線然後000413。」

「啊有了。」鶴房笑著說，「プリンくん？」

「幹嘛啦！」

「沒事，很適合你。」

大平拿出手機，看了一下好友訊息，點進Alienつる的對話裡，傳送了一個請多指教的貼圖過去。

他在臉旁邊晃了晃手機，「請多指教啦，鶴房くん。」

鶴房不知道為什麼覺得有點可愛。

*

基本上鶴房就是個宅男，什麼漫畫他都有看一點，就算沒買到鬼滅最後一集他還是買了差不多十本的漫畫。

大平一邊幫他結帳一邊說，「你的涉略範圍還真不少。」

「對啊，什麼都看，家裡都快放不下了。」

「不過一樣是校園題材，我更推薦佐野夢子老師的喔。」

鶴房聽到他說的話大吃了一驚，這位老師也是自己非常喜歡的老師，但不太有名，他每次在2ch上看到有人問推薦，絕對會去推薦這位老師的作品。

「你也知道這位老師嗎？」

「欸？鶴房くん也知道嗎？」

鶴房用力的點了點頭，「知道，我每本都有買！也都有在網路上推薦。」

「他不紅真的太可惜了，每次書店店員推薦我都有寫老師的作品的啊…」

「大平くん。」鶴房握住了他的手，「我們當好朋友吧。」

遇到冷門坑的同好總是會如此情不自禁。

*

收到大平當模特的請求時，鶴房其實是有點驚訝的。

雖然他也知道自己又帥又高，但真的當人家的模特兒是從來沒有的經驗，他有些猶豫，考慮了很久後想要拒絕，但「抱歉，可能沒有辦法。」，這句話卻一直送不出去。

大平又傳來了一個訊息，上面寫，「汐恩拜託，不然我人像課期末作業要開天窗了。」，後面還加了一個布丁狗拜託的貼圖。

鶴房嘆了一口氣，把本來的回覆都刪掉，傳了一個ok的貼圖過去。

大平很快地就回了訊息，「Yeah，汐恩最棒了，最喜歡汐恩啦。」

鶴房看著那句喜歡有點心慌意亂，這幾個月的相處下來，他知道大平就是這樣軟綿綿的，不過是誰都可以相處融洽，還很喜歡肢體接觸，鶴房都被他靠在身上好幾次了。

每次被他靠在身上，鶴房的心總是撲通撲通的跳的不停，本來只是想多交一個朋友的，但卻一直被他的笑容迷住，覺得他惡作劇般的叫自己房房老師很可愛，更何況又在興趣上聊的很來，請告訴他要怎麼樣才不能掉入愛河裡呢？

鶴房一邊想著，大平的訊息又傳了過來，「那星期六在USJ見喔！」

星期六那天，鶴房比約好的時間晚了五分鐘，他遠遠就看到大平已經在門口等著了，於是小跑了過去。

大平穿了一件很適合他的黃色帽T，整個人看起來都軟趴趴的，散發著可愛的氣息。

「抱歉來晚了。」鶴房氣喘吁吁的說，他也不想遲到的，但本來想耍帥弄點髮膠，卻弄出了一個奇怪的髮型，只好又去沖掉，把頭髮吹乾後就比本來要出門的時間晚了十分鐘了。

「還以為汐恩不來了耶。」大平拿起相機對著還在喘的他拍了一張照片，笑嘻嘻的說：「但也不錯，很有感覺。」

他們一進去，大平就先拉著他到了商店，拿了tim熊的髮箍對他比畫了一下。

「啊這個不錯呢，很適合汐恩，就買這個吧。」

鶴房怎麼甘願只有他一個人帶著這種頭飾，於是隨手拿了snoopy的髮箍說，「那你也要帶。」

「好啊。」大平毫無抗拒地拿去結帳了，鶴房沒辦法，只好也買了那個在他眼裡有一點點蠢的頭飾。

之後大平又讓他去買了小小兵的爆米花，他看著長長的人龍欸了一聲，但大平說：「都來USJ了這樣比較有氣氛嘛！」

鶴房只好乖乖的去排隊，排隊無聊地時候還對大平做了一個很醜的鬼臉，大平笑著把那個畫面拍了下來。

鶴房排隊回來的時候，大平坐在長椅上檢查相片，一抬頭在看到鶴房之前，先看到有隻蜜蜂在旁邊飛，他嚇了一跳，往旁邊縮了一下，鶴房沒有多想，就抬腳把那蜜蜂趕開。

「汐恩好厲害。」

「不…」鶴房才想起他蟲類苦手，剛剛究竟是哪來的勇氣，而且還是蜜蜂啊。

「不過我以為你不怕蟲的。」鶴房說，「第一次見面的時候，你不是直接幫愛莉把那個玩具抓下來了嗎？」

「因為那是愛莉啊，世界最可愛的愛莉啊，怎麼可以讓他哭。」大平不好意思地說，「其實我還是蠻怕蟲的。」

「啊這麼說來，會跟汐恩認識也是想看一下我情敵長什麼樣子。」

鶴房困惑地說：「情敵？」

「對啊。」大平用著帶有一些怨氣的口氣說，「自從你去幼稚園後，愛莉就不說要跟祥生結婚了，他要跟房房老師結婚。」

鶴房笑了出聲，大平不滿地看著他說：「房房老師我很認真！」

「好的好的。」

大平小聲地說：「不過，認識汐恩真好。」

「嗯？你說什麼？」鶴房其實聽到了，但還是想聽到他再說一次。

大平轉過頭來，笑著對他說：「沒什麼，都來了，我們去玩飛天翼龍吧？我有快速通關PASS喔！」

「好…咦不過作業呢？」

他笑嘻嘻地說：「沒問題沒問題，我會自己抓好時機的，汐恩不用擔心。」

更何況作業也只是個藉口，其實只是想跟汐恩一起出來玩而已，他在心裡想著。

玩了一天後，兩個人也筋疲力盡，坐在椅子上稍微休息一下等晚上的遊行，鶴房覺得有點渴，就說自己要去販賣機買點飲料。

「布丁你要什麼嗎？」

「啊、水就好了，謝謝。」

一天下來也拍了不少照片，他一張一張翻了過去，有些是在小小兵那邊拍的，有些是在哈利波特那邊，整個相機裡面都是笑容燦爛看起來很快樂的鶴房。

最後一張是他們剛剛拍的，背景不是什麼特別的地方，是鶴房拿著他相機，一起拍的兩人合照。

大平的畫面停在這張照片，他看著照片淺淺地笑了，真是不錯的照片，之後洗出來吧。

臉頰上突然有一陣涼意，他抬頭一看是買完水回來的鶴房，「給你。」

大平接過了水說了聲：「謝謝。」

異樣的沉默在兩人之間蔓延，鶴房想說點什麼，卻又什麼都講不出來。

然後是園內的廣播拯救了他們，廣播說遊行再十分鐘就要開始了，大家可以快點前往遊行的地點。

他們跟著人群走去遊行的地點，鶴房看著大平晃著的手，有種想拉住的念頭。

而他也確實這麼這麼做了，要看遊行的人很多，悄悄拉住了對方的手，除了彼此也不會有人注意到。

被拉住手的大平只快速地看了他一眼，也沒有甩開他的手，就這麼任由他牽著。

大概30分鐘的遊行結束後，他們並肩往出口走去。

在地鐵上，鶴房開口說：「下次，再一起出來玩吧。」他又補充了一句，「不是為了作業那種。」

「好啊。」大平笑了下，「那下次去汐恩想去的地方吧。」

大平要轉車的車站先到了，他向鶴房揮揮手就下了車。

沒多久他手機就傳來震動，他一看，是大平傳來了照片。

他沒有想太多就點開來看，是他們今天一起拍的合照，在他們兩個之間，大平畫了一顆愛心，後面又加了一個問號。

鶴房倒抽了一口氣，但他不知道大平的意思是不是他想的那個樣子。

大平看到他的已讀，耐心地等著他的回覆。

他本來想說鶴房應該會是傳訊息過來的，沒想到他卻直接打了電話過來。

「看到那張照片，我立刻在下一站下車打給你了。」

「布丁，大平祥生，是我想的那個意思嗎？」

大平帶著笑說，「應該是的。」

「那我就先說了，我喜歡你。」

「我也是。」


End file.
